OMFG!
by Ninha Baudelaire
Summary: Seus lábios nos meus, sua pele contra a minha, mova seus quadris maliciosamente. Você é meu, e eu sou sua...no ritmo da nossa respiração..
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Os tilintares dos talheres. As taças sobre as mesas decoradas com requinte. Todas aquelas pessoas ali, observando-a como pequenos predadores.E ele. A razão de estar ali, a pessoa responsavel por sua dor. Ele, somente ele, era capaz de saná-la, de curá-la, de amá-la.

Mal pensou, saiu correndo tropeçando no tapete vermelho indo em direção a casa. Frustada. Medrosa. Trancou-se no quarto encostando seu corpo contra a porta e fechando os olhos fortemente.Úma lágrima correu por seu rosto alvo. Sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço e mãos em sua cintura. Ele estava ali.

O trato estava acabado.


	2. A onça, o leão e o caçador

**OMFG!**

**A onça, o leão e o caçador.**

* * *

Ondas quentes de água doce banhavam seu corpo e relaxava seus músculos.

A enorme piscina da mansão Potter iluminava a noite com seus refletores e a fazia esquecer de todos os seus pesadelos. Pesadelos esses causados pela contínua convivência com a família Dursley, a familia composta por sua irmã Petúnia e seu ignóbil esposo Vernon Dursley. Tal desamor era devido a morte prematura de seus pais e a respectiva formatura em Hogwarts, além de sua irrevogável recusa em morar com seu namorado James Potter.

Este, que estava a desfilar pela borda da piscina com seu calção e seu torso nu bem definido. Retirou os óculos e os colocou em uma das mesas que decorava o pátio de madeira ao redor da piscina para logo em seguida pular, espalhando água para todos os lugares. Mergulhou fundo e quando subiu para respirar não perdeu tempo e enlaçou sua pequena ruiva por trás, perpassando seus belos e fortes braços por sua cintura e descansando seu queixo em seu ombro:

- Está pensativa ruiva? - falou beijando seu pescoço.

- Pensando na vida... - falou ainda introspectiva.

- Achei que o final de semana era só meu... - falou fazendo beiçinho e voltando a provocá-la mordiscando sua orelha.

- Mas é seu bobo. - falou virando.

- Então Lils, relaxa. ..Você prometeu que seria somente nos dois nesse final de semana. Sem sua família, sem a minha, sem os marotos. - ela riu nessa parte, porque obviamente isso seria impossível. - Sem Voldemort, nada de curso de auror ou curandeirismo...Não foi? - ele perguntou, olhando-a com carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- James... - disse beijando-o. - Ás vezes você parece uma criança...

- Eu sou mesmo, a sua criança...você tem que me mimar...me amar...me colocar para dormir... - falou dando leves mordiscadas em sua boca e queixo.

- E também te pôr de castigo... - falou fingindo estar nervosa.

Ele riu, mas a apertou mais em seu laço.

- Mas me colocar para dormir é uma parte importantíssima... - falou subindo suas mãos para as amarras de seu biquíni

Um beijo longo foi dado.

- Seus pais, James... - falou Lily baixinho, enquanto observava James beijar o seu colo.

- Já devem ter ido dormir...E Lils, faz exatamente 15 dias e algumas horas que agente não faz amor...desde a formatura- disse começando a arfar ao encontrar os seios rijos que Lily tanto teimava em esconder. - Hoje a tarde você nem me deu bola, ficou com a minha mãe o tempo inteiro.. - falou dando leves sucções. - Eu to carente...

- Você é dengoso, isso sim...-disse retirando alguns fios de cabelo de James de sua testa.

Levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes vivos da sua ruiva ele falou:

- To com saudades de Hogwarts. Saudade de ficar com você o dia inteiro. De te beijar sem hora marcada. De te arrastar para salas vazias e fazer o que bem quiser lá.. - falou dando um leve sorriso safado.

- Eu também meu amor... - falou dando um beijo amoroso.

- Então vem cá, vem...prometo que vou fazer bem gostosinho... - disse puxando as pernas de Lily e a encostando na beirada da piscina, pressionando-a contra.

Não havia mais o que se falar. Os hormônios entraram em ação e a mistura da saliva com a água da piscina aumentava mais ainda o fogo e o , Lily se viu nua e completamente entregue a um moreno sedento por seu a invadia deixando-a sem respiração. Segurava-se fortemente no maroto tentando não escorregar, já que ele segurava seu quadril com força ,controlando os movimentos peristalticos e a beijando com lasciva por breves momentos, até que ambos os corpos culminaram de prazer, e tudo que se podia ouvir era gemidos, respirações arfantes e declarações de amor..

Após breves momentos de descanso ambos sairam da água, no qual James se enrolou junto com Lily na mesma toalha e ambos caminharam em direção ao quarto do maroto.

- Pára de me apertar seu pervertido... - falou dando um tapa na mão dele. - Ainda estamos no corredor...

- Ahh Lils, que culpa eu tenho se andar assim grudadinho com você causa efeitos colaterais em mim... - disse tentando apaziguar.

De modo brusco ela pega a toalha e a retira dele, deixando-o completamente nu e excitado no meio do corredor no andar terreo da casa dos pais de James. - Assim eu acho que você para.

- Se ficar bravinha eu vou tirar agora essa toalha, porque se você pode ficar ai observando esse meu corpo lindo...eu quero observar o seu.. - disse chegando perto de Lily e levando um tapa. - E se quer saber, quando você fica brava fica mais bonita ainda...E eu posso muito bem tirar essa toalha agora e fazer amor com você aqui mesmo nesse sofá...

- Você não seria louco, Potter...

Ele sem pensar a pegou no colo, calou a sua boca com um beijo e a jogou no sofá de couro preto ...A brincadeira continuaria ali...

* * *

Já do outro lado da cidade, em um bairro trouxa perto do centro de Londres encontrava-se Sirius Black. Perfeitamente trajado e completamente magnífico com sua calça jeans negra e sua camisa branca com alguns botões abertos demonstrando toda a magnitude de seu tórax bem trabalhado. Passava as grandes mãos pelo cabelo mediano negro e esperava impacientemente uma chance para chegar perto daquela mulher.

Estava em um clube da alta sociedade londrina, estava a caça de uma boa companhia feminina para acalentar suas noites, até que seu olhar encontrou uma certa morena e ele não pode mais fugir.

Ela estava acompanhada, mas isso não era problema para o grande Sirius Black, o prazer de conquistar a presa era gratificante.

Esperou até o alto, loiro e com semblante arrogante dirigir-se ao banheiro e sentou ao lado dela no bar.

- Por favor um _whisky_ puro para mim e um _Dry Martini_ para a senhorita aqui. - disse apontando para a morena.

- Obrigada, mas eu declino a proposta.

- Mas eu não. Ficaria grato se me acompanhasse na bebida. - falou calmo.

Ela sorriu de leve e colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha, mostrando os longos e belos brincos dourados. - Eu estou acompanhada. - ela falou

- Eu não me importo com isso, afinal, ele não combina com você. Você merece algo melhor... - falou enquanto bebericava sua bebida.

Ela pegou a azeitona e a colocou na boca, enquanto ele a devorava com os olhos de um modo a não se perceber

- E por acaso você seria melhor? - ela o desafiou

- Não. Mas posso melhorar... - disse com um sorriso

Ela sorriu. -Prazer Fernanda Ornix. - disse enquanto esticava a mão.

- Prazer, Sirius Black seu escravo. - Disse pegando sua mão e beijando-a de modo demorado.

Ela piscou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Escravo?

- Sim.

- Acho que você poderia ser meu cachorrinho... - ela falou enquanto ele sorriu.

- E você me trataria bem?

- Acho que a carrocinha trataria melhor! - disse o homem alto e loiro, agora atrás de Sirius.

* * *

Já passava das 4 horas da manhã e ele estava ali. Cansado por todo o _"exercício_" feito, mas completamente feliz e relaxado. Estava a olhar a cabeleira ruiva sobre o travesseiro imaculadamente branco e o contraste que isto causava. O corpo curvilineo dela ainda á mostra, sua pele branca como porcelana, seu semblante calmo.

Estava a passar os dedos pelos cabelos da amada e olhava hipnotizado para seus lábios carnudos e rosados. E como em uma redenção, enquanto acomodava seu corpo junto ao dela, de modo a ficar entrelaçados, sussurrou baixinho:

- Caramba Lil... Você me perturba...Sei que você é só minha, mas você é tão bonita que chega a doer...

A abraçou com mais força e fechou os olhos. era a primeira vez que iria dormir realmente _bem_ em duas semanas...Havia muita coisa a planejar...

* * *

**Comentando reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:**

_**Bem, primeiramente quero agradecer todos os reviews feitos para o epilogo de AGORAPHOBIA. Vocês são MARA!**_

**Larissiiinha:** Querida, o que é uma história sem um suspense?Hahahahaha

**Fezinha Evans:**Outra curiosa...O trato, é o trato. Que só será revelado lá pro fim...Agora quanto a participação especial...hahahaha Gostou?

**Susaninha:** Calma honey...ainda estamos começando...

**Thaty:** Relax...olha que capitulo grande feito especialmente pra vocês!

**Taline:** Querida, eu converso com você via MSN, mas as outras leitoras pervas não! Tinha que explicar. né?

**Larissiiinha (denovo):** Hahahahahaha sem comentários...Logo, logo você aparece...Beta querida...


	3. Caçador e presa ou presa e caçador?

* * *

**OMFG!**

**_Caçador e presa ou presa e caçador?_**

* * *

- Acho que você poderia ser meu cachorrinho... - ela falou enquanto ele sorriu.

- E você me trataria bem?

- Acho que a carrocinha trataria melhor! - disse o homem alto e loiro, agora atrás de Sirius.

- Não seja rude com ele, John. - disse ela calmamente. - Estavamos apenas conversando.

- Conversas estranhas essas... - ele falou franzindo a testa.

- Nós estavamos apenas conversando, como eu disse. Agora por favor contenha-se que eu irei ao toillete.

Ficaram ali, um moreno e um loiro se enfrentando em uma luta muda, enquanto a morena entregava ao bartender um pedaço de papel no outro lado do bar.

- Acho melhor você ir embora. - disse o loiro enquanto pedia uma dose dupla de whisky puro.

- E por que iria? - perguntou Sirius tranquilamente.

- Porque não quer acordar amanhã em um hospital morimbundo do surbúbio de Londres com ossos quebrados e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo.

- Engraçado. - Sirius riu. - Quem me causaria todo esse horror? Você?

- Eu nunca sujaria as minhas mãos com pessoas da sua laia. Simplesmente teria que desinfetar depois.

- Talvez seja porque não consiga... - falou Sirius enquanto bebericava mais uma vez seu whisky. - E saiba, eu ainda sairei com ela...E acredite, farei ela sentir coisas que você. - Sirius olhou com cara de nojo para o loiro. - Nunca a fez sentir...

O loiro o encarou com ódio e apertou com tamanhaa força o copo de vidro que o quebrou espalhando cacos de vidro por todos os lados e ferindo sua mão por conseguinte.

- Nem tente tocar em um fio de cabelo dela. - disse segurando com força a gola da camisa branca de Sirius e a manchando de sangue. - Ou eu mesmo te mato!

- Gostaria de ver isso. - disse cinicamente Sirius.

- Seu, seu... - bradou o loiro, enquanto seguranças do bar os afastavam.

- Mande um beijo a ela. - disse Sirius antes de sair.- Na boca.. - gritou já longe.

- Vá para o inferno.

Sirius caminhou por entre a mutidão que dançava na casa noturna até que foi surpreendido por um bartender que lhe entregou um papel. Enquanto caminhava já fora da baderna que era a casa noturna leu o papel.

_**Adoro domar cachorrinhos...**_

_**Edificio Hertfordshire, 54 - cobertura. **_

_**24:00 hs - Seja pontual**_

Ao terminar de ler sorriu de modo cafajeste, aquilo fora muito fácil, a vingança seria fácil demais.

"Mas que garota de iniciativa" - pensou.

Na hora marcada, aparatou perto do prédio indicado e subiu com muita facilidade até a cobertura. Diante da porta, arrumou suas vestes e soprou em sua mão direita uma pequena quantidade de ar, para sentir seu hálito, verificando a ótima qualidade do cheiro apertou a campainhia.

A porta abriu e encostada na porta ela disse:

- Pensei que não viria cãozinho... - falou mordendo o lábio inferior. - Pode entrar... - falou dando passagem para que entrasse.

Ele sorriu de modo cafajeste e entrou. Pouco observou a decoração ou as proporções do apartamento pois, seus olhos foram cobertos pelas mãos finas e quentes da morena. e em seu ouvido ela sussurrou " Siga-me".

Ela não disse absolutamente nada durante o percurso, ficara muda, apenas o pegou pelo colarinho em determinado ponto da casa e o jogou em um local macio que viera a descobrir ser a cama. Ainda atordoado pela submissão que o afligia, começou a observála. Estava a dessamarar o seu penoar negro ainda em pé ao lado da cama, demosntrando o corpete negro, a cinta-liga, as meias e o restante dos ornamentos que neste instante pouco importava para o leão que rugiu dentro de Sirius..."Que diabos era aquilo?"

Ela subiu na cama e perpassou suas pernas nas ancas do moreno, sentando em seu quadril.

- Adorei a nova camisa. Vermelho combina mais com o clima daqui... - disse desabotoando a camisa.

Respirando com certa dificuldade, Sirius respondeu:

- Aquele trasgo não era nenhum pouco educado...

- Trasgo é uma boa definição para ele... - ela sorriu

Sirius a observou com atento. Ela sabia o que era um trasgo? Ela era uma bruxa?

- Você é uma...

Foi interrompido por uma cascata de cabelos negros tampando sua visão e seus lábios sendo tomados.

- Mostre-me do que você é capaz... - ela sussurrou.

Sirius não pensou em outra coisa a não ser cumprir sua promessa. Mudou as posições ficando por cima dela e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço de forma provocadora, passava suas mãos pelo corpo dela em busca de algo específico. Seus dedos dedilhavam por sua barriga, ancas e pernas. Quando chegou nestas as puxou com força fazendo com que as cruzasse em suas costas e tocou delicadamente a lateral da calcinha. Tomou os lábios com precisão e com um movimento rápido rasgou uma das laterais da calcinha negra, movimento este que mal foi percebido visto o calor dos afagos que eram realizados e dai por diante a situação só piorou, pois a morena não facilitava, mudando a podição novamente.

Sentada em seu quadril ela olhou sua calcinha e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você é um safadinho sabia?

Sorrindo ele respondeu :

- Puramente safado.

Ele tentou subir seu tronco e beijá-la mais foi impedido por ela.

- Aprecie, querido... - ela disse enquanto ficava de pé na cama, colocou uma de suas pernas em cima do peito definido do moreno e começou a retirar a meia calça bem devagar, após colocou sua outra perna posicionada em cima da boca do moreno e retirou novamente as meias. Ele a olhava com ardor. Depois começou a retirar o corpete ao que o moreno a segurou pelas pernas e a fez cair sobre o seu colo.

- Deixe que eu tiro o resto, ok? - ele disse, beijando-a calidamente por todo corpo em uma rastro de fogo insaceável.

Os beijos tinham gosto de suor de ambos os corpos e não tardou muito para que ele se posicionar em cima dela e por conseguinte começar aquela dança sincronizada que a união de dois corpos proporcionava. O prazer em cada investida, o ritmo acelerado, entrar e sair, sussurros ao pé do ouvido e esparmos de prazer que selavam toda a dança...que continuou de outras formas durante toda aquela madrugada.

- Eu posso te encontrar novamente? - ele perguntou já de manhã.

- Não sei... - ela disse com desdem

- Você tá me dando um fora? - ele questionou se aproximando dela.

- Só estou dizendo que entro em contato com você...

- Nada disso... Amanhã jantaremos... - disse mordendo seu pescoço.

- Aonde?

- Onde você quiser... é só falar... - falou levando seus lábios até a boca da morena.

- Quem sabe...

* * *

Enquanto isso na casa dos Potters, uma ruiva acordava lentamente sentindo a respiração tranquila que a embalava. Estava deitada praticamente por cima de James, que neste exato momento estava fazendo carinhos em sua cabeça.

- Que horas são? - perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Onze horas da manhã. - falou James tranquilo.

Levantando rapidamente ela o olha apavorada.

- James são onze horas! O que sua mãe deve estar pensando? - disse encobrindo o corpo com o lençol.

- O que você acha que ela está? Acalma-se Lily... - falou abraçando-a e diminuindo assim a resistência dela.

- Mas, James... - falou sentindo um beijo de James no seu pescoço.

- Lils, ela sabia que passaríamos a noite no mesmo quarto, até porque, foi ela que ajeitou tudo...

- E você fica tranquilo assim? Ela deve estar achando que eu sou uma...

- Que você é a minha namorada, ok? Ela até me perguntou algumas coisas...

- Que coisas? - perguntou Lily corando furiosamente ao que James riu.

- Se você tomava poção foi uma delas... - falou despreocupado como de costume.

- E o que você disse?

- O óbvio né Lils, que você tomava e tals...

- Você fala tão calmamente... - falou olhando para ele enquanto este acariciava sua bochecha agora rosada.

- Ela também já namorou Lils, e pelo que o meu pai conta...eles não eram nenhum tipo de casal santo...

- Então isso é um costume dos Potters? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Só quando eles trazem a namorada pra casa e usam uma aliança prateada no dedo. - falou mirando a aliança em seu dedo e logo em seguida beijar calorosamente a ruiva.

- Eu tô com bafo, Jay...isso deveria ser proibido... - falou tapando a boca com a mão.

- Eu adoro o gosto da sua boca, não importa o horário do dia... - falou beijando-a novamente.

Depois de mais uma sessão de beijos e tentativas frustradas de levá-la para cama de novo. Foram tomar banho, mas dessa vez juntos.

- Eu não sei como você consegue lavar isto. - disse enquanto passava shampoo no cabelo do maroto, massageando. fazendo surgir bastante espuma.

- Lavando normalmente, mas é claro que quando você lava fica bem melhor... - disse beijando o pescoço alvo da namorada.

- Dengoso. - ela disse fechando os olhos e aproveitando melhor o beijo.

Ele a pressionou contra a parede fria e a beijou com mais vigor. Enquanto descia suas mãos em busca de uma das pernas dela, ela sussurrou:

- Vamos ver a sua mãe na janta, Jay?

Continuando a beijá-la e já com uma das pernas dela levantada, ele respondeu.

- Pra mim, tá ótimo a janta... - e continuou a beijá-la, encaixando-se a ela logo em seguida, entrando e saindo daquele corpo alvo e quente que ele tanto amava e delirava cada vez que a pressão dentro dela aumentava. Os movimentos aceleravam conforme a ânsia pelo desejo e o prazer aumentavam e não tardou muito para ambos escutarem gemidos provenientes do outro, denotando o prazer que tanto almejavam. James a beijou mais uma vez e em seguida ambos alcançaram o ápice, tremendo e gemendo continuamente.

Sairam do banheiro abraçados em uma mesma toalha e depois de se trocarem, desceram as escadas encontrando na cozinha Sirius Black conversando animadamente com a senhora Emy Potter.

- Nossa, enfim o casal vinte deu o sinal da graça... - falou enquanto comia alguns biscoitos.

- Mas você não pode falar nada Sirius, chegou agora.. - falou dona Emy.

- Pô maezinha, não precisava me dedurar. - disse agarrando dona Emy pela cintura e dando um beijo estralado na bochecha.

- Que agarros são esses Sirius? - disse um James fingindo-se de bravo. - Que eu saiba a mãe é minha...

- Tá com ciúmes Pontas? - perguntou Sirius abraçando mais fortemente a senhora que neste ponto já estava corada.

Em um gesto rápido James retirou Almofadinhas de perto da mãe e a abraçou ternamente a suspendendo no ar por alguns minutos.

- Nossa Lils, você está tão bonita hoje... - falou sedutoramente Sirius.

- Sirius você quer matar o Jay de ciúmes ou algo parecido?

- Digamos que eu quero testar a paciência do pobre cervinho...Mas que você esta bonita está... - disse saindo em direção as escadas e dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily antes.

- A noite foi boa Almofadinhas? - gritou James.

- Foi, como posso dizer...surpreendente... - falou Almofadinhas. - Vou tomar banho e já volto...

O café da manhã foi transformado em almoço, e bem no estilo familiar com Sirius fazendo piadinhas infames e Lily corando com tudo. Quando a sobremesa já estava sendo servida Sirius começou a devagar.

- Mas, nossa Willian a garota de ontem acabou comigo...

- Está perdendo o jeito Sirius? - perguntou Willian Potter o pai de James.

- Bem digamos que fui dominado... - falou rindo.

- Então acho que vai virar compromisso querido... - disse Emy passando carinhosamente as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de Sirius.

- Mammys, ainda não sei... Agora tem a escola de aurores e tals...

- Jay você vai ficar na mesma república que o Sirius, né? - perguntou Lily.

- Sim.

- E você Lils, vai ficar em qual? - perguntou Sr. Potter.

- Nem sei se vou realmente fazer o curso de curandeirismo...não encontrei vaga em nenhuma república feminina...

- Como não? - questionou Emy.

- Parece que todas estão ocupadas e realmente estou ficando preocupada...

Sirius, Willian e James se entreolharam.

- Hum, estranho - disse Emy. - Não tem vaga na sua república Jay querido?

- Têm sim mamãe... - falou James tentando não parecer contente ao que Sirius tossiu.

- Mas é uma república masculina Emy...não tem como... - falou tristemente Lily.

- Bem, se o Sirius morar lá, a presença feminina vai ser constante. - disse Willian olhando novamente para os dois rapazes.

- É Lils, pense bem... é bem melhor acordar todo dia e ver a minha linda presença e ir felizona para o curso de curanderismo, do que ficar sem fazer nada olhando para aquela sua irmã feia e aquele seu cunhado gorducho.

Lily sorriu, como todos da mesa.

- Pense bem Lils é uma proposta até que tentadora... - disse Emy também cúmplice.

- É ruiva... - falou James.

- Se dependesse de você, eu já estaria casada e com três filhos Jay...

- Se quiser...estou aqui... - falou beijando a bochecha da ruiva. - Mas pense na proposta...

- Irei...irei...

* * *

**_Comentado reviews por Ninha baudelaire:_**

**Fezinha Evans:** Você gostou? kkkkkk

**Gabrielle Cebaretti:** Obrigada MARA...e cadê você? Quero betar a princesa ruiva...

**Thaty:** Sirius sempre...hahahaha

**Larissiiinha:** hahahaha Gostou neguinha?? Eu meio que to desgostosa com a fic...

**Taline:** Postei...bem maior o cap...gostou?

**Doidinha Prongs:** Percebeu que os capítulos estão maiores? hahahaha Besitos

**Lylizinha:** Eu amo Gossip Girl...adoro as atitudes do Chuck e acho o Nate a encarnação de beleza do meu Jay...

**Deh:** Ainda bem que gostou...Besitos

**Ms. Mandy Black:** O Sirius vai participar ATIVAMENTE hahahahahaha ainda bem´que é MARA!

**Susaninha:** Bem eu não acho o Jasper sexy...também não prefiro muito o Sirius..Mas em todo o caso...pego os dois...hahaha

**Florilicious:** Eu também amei a frase!aaiaiaiaiaiaiai Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também..hahaha


	4. Lembrar você, me faz pensar besteiras!

**OMFG!**

**_Lembrar você...me faz pensar besteiras!_**

* * *

- Eu estou atrasada. - disse Lily para James, fazendo biquinho enquanto este abriu a porta de sua casa.

- E eu estou apaixonado! - ele sorriu e a abraçou, beijando sua orelha e seu cabelo.

- Ai amore... - ela disse beijando-o. - Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. - disse com seus lábios ainda grudados aos dela.

- _Metido_.

- Huh - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que foi?

- Nada, nada não. - ele ainda sorria.

- O que você pensou Jay? Boa coisa não deve ter sido... - falou olhando desconfiada, enquanto entrava na casa.

- Com certeza vindo do James não é... - falou Sirius descendo as escadas. - O que você falou?

- Eu só disse que ele era _metido_? - falou inocentemente.

Sirius começou a gargalhar, em alto e bom som.

- E você não percebeu flor? É exatamente isso que ele quer fazer com você, desde que você se foi domingo passado... - falou agarrando Lily pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo demorado na bochecha, provocando James.- Pense na variação desse verbo...

Lily ficou pensativa por um momento até que a ficha caiu, no que ela começou a bater devagar nos ombros de James dando leves tapas.

- James como você pode ser tão devasso?

- Ah Lils você que disse, e aliás, quem manda você ser assim...tão perfeita. - ele pensou em dizer gostosa, mais sabia que iria apanhar mais... - Ahhh pára vai amor, tá doendo... - falou desviando dos tapas.

Em seu ouvido ela disse, após cessar os tapas:

- Eu posso te bater mais tarde...se houver algo... - ela sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido de James, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Você não seria tão má...seria? - disse um pouco assustado.

- Acho que você merece um castigo. - ela falou ao que James ficou atônito.

- Pela sua expressão você ta ferrado Pontas... - falou Sirius sentando calmamente no sofá, após assistir a cena sorridente.

- Muito obrigado pela tradução, Sirius. Ainda irei retribuir esse favor. Aguarde! - falou em tom de ameaça.

Nesse momento entra pela sala dona Emy Potter sorridente como sempre.

- Obrigado Mammys, se tivesse demorado o James iria me bater... - falou com voz infantil.

- Pela cara dele, ele deve ter motivo. - falou se dirigindo a LIly. - Você não dá ponto sem nó Sirius.

- Até a senhora Mamys?

Fingindo não ver a birra de Sirius ela começa a falar com Lily.

- Oi querida, como esta?

- Bem, Emy.

- Esta com fome?

- Na verdade não.

- Mas não custa nada comer um pouquinho. É tão cedo e eu fiz aquele bolo que você adora!

- Já ganhou o coração da sogra hein Lils? - falou Sirius , recebendo um olhar assassino de Lily.

- E do sogro também. - falou Willian entrando no cômodo e já se dirigindo a cozinha.

O trio já se dirigia a cozinha enquanto Sirius puxa James para um canto da sala.

- Vocês vão procurar república hoje? - falou baixo.

- Vamos. - disse seco, ainda nervoso.

- Ah Pontas, relaxa. Você sabe muito bem como amansar a Lils...

- Você gosta de vê-la nervosa...

- E você não gosta? Acho que ela fica tão sexy com aquelas bochechas vermelhas...tão selvagem...

- Contenha-se Cachorro. - falou tocando o peito de Sirius, contendo-o.- Eu já marquei meu território e ela já tem dono! - falou sério.

- Eu sei, mais ainda espero a oportunidade na qual ela irá te largar e fugir comigo...Adoraria saber o que acontecia naquelas salas escuras de Hogwarts...

James riu nostálgico.

- Coisas que você nunca saberá, Sirius. Nunca. - falou indo em direção a cozinha.

- Um pobre Cachorro tem direito a sonhar...

- Nesse caso não!

* * *

Todos já sentados à mesa...

- Lils, você poderia me passar o mel? - perguntou Sirius.

- Claro. - disse passando.

- Então, Lils você já se matriculou no curso de curandeirismo? - perguntou Dona Emy

- Já, decidi que tinha que fazer algo. Estudar. Não quero ficar na casa da minha irmã por muito tempo...Três semanas já foram mais do que o suficiente.

Houve uma troca de olhares entre Willian, Sirius e James.

- Por isso, vou hoje com o Jay procurar uma república feminina...com sorte encontro uma com vaga... - disse esperançosa.

- Com certeza você vai encontrar... - sussurrou silênciosamente Sirius ironicamente, enquanto desfazia um pedaço de pão com os dedos.

- Filho quando começa a escola de aurores? - perguntou Willian.

- Segunda. - falou James enquanto mastigava um pedaço de panqueca.

- Mal tive tempo de curtir vocês e já se vão... - disse tristemente Dona Emy.

- Calma mãe, os finais de semana serão aqui...

- Sei, quando não tiver festas... - disse Willian - Eu sou auror...já participei de muitas...época gloriosa aquela...

- Contenha-se Willian com a empolgação... - pontuou Emy.

- Ahhhh mas festa é legal! Vamos zuar muito! - falou alegremente Sirius.

- Não brinque com o corações das garotas Sirius, um dia, uma irá brincar com o seu... - falou Lily em sinal de alerta.

- Lils, não joga praga, ok? Saiba que a única com a qual o coração eu não brincaria seria o seu - falou olhando diretamente para James. - Mas parece que já chegaram na minha frente. - falou sorrindo.

- E bem na frente, Sirius... a milhas de distância... - falou James antes de beijar a bochecha de Lily. - Bem, eu ja acabei vamos? - falou olhando para Lily.

- Sim. Não podemos perder tempo, afinal, eu já estou demasiadamente atrasada. - falou levantando-se. - Obrigada pelo café da manhã. Estava escepcional como sempre Emy.

- Que nada minha querida. - falou ainda sorrindo. - James leve casaco, sinto que vai chover no começo da tarde. - disse em tom de alerta maternal.

- Ta mãe... - disse meio que emburrado carregando Lily pela cintura. - Sirius você vem?

- Claro. - disse levantando-se e indo dar o seu beijo de despedida em Emy e o respectivo aperto de mão em Willian.

- Que tal ser menos grosso com ela...não foi legal Jay... - sussurrou Lily.

- Foi sem querer...saiu Lils.

- Vai lá. - disse cutucando a cintura dele. - Se desculpa.

Assim ele fez, e logo o trio aparatou no quintal da Mansão Potter rumo a estação de trem King's Cross.

* * *

Tanto as repúblicas quanto as respectivas escolas de curandeirismo, auror, herbalogia entre outras, se localizavam no município de Sheffield no Condado de South Yorshire, muito longe do badalado bairro Knightsbridge no West London onde James morava. Aparatar era impossível devido a distância, restava somente saborear as horas dentro do trem, relembrando os tempos de escola, não tão distantes assim.

- Vai fazer quase um mês. - disse Lily. - Um mês sem Hogwards...

- Pois é.. - disse James sem querer prolongar o assunto, ajeitando Lily no seu colo e começando a beijar seu pescoço de modo nada inocente.

- O Sirius... - ela falou enquanto sentia as mãos do maroto entrarem pelo fecho de seu vestido, tocando sua pele e provocando um pequeno calafrio.

- Ele ta dormindo...- murmurou enquanto beijava seus lábios sofregamente. - A noite foi boa ontem...Vem cá vem... - falou, enquanto uma de suas mãos levantava o vestido da ruiva muito acima da coxa.

- Aqui...não. - pediu com toda a força que tinha, enquanto as mãos de James exploravam seu corpo pelas brechas do vestido.

- Vem cá então.. - disse puxando-a enquanto esta abotoava as pressas seu vestido.

- Pra onde estamos indo? - perguntou enquanto andava a passos largos pelos corredores.

- Você já vai ver. - disse confiante.

- Eu não vou fazer nada aqui James...- ele pareceu não ligar. - Eu disse NADA!

- Veremos Lils. - disse confiante, entrando em um cubículo e a carregando pra dentro.

- Muito óbvio. Banheiro. - ela murmurou. - Será sorte, se daqui a quinze minutos alguém não bater na porta...

- Não precisamos de muito mesmo... - disse encostando-a na parede e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Não sabia que tinha virado o _The Flash_ ou que adquiriu _ejaculação precoce_...até domingo passado estava tão perfeitamente normal.. - disse sentindo James levantar suas pernas e a encaixar em seu quadril, sentindo a já tão familiar pressão dele.

- Eu não preciso completar o quebra cabeça, pra ficar feliz...juntar as peças excita mais... - disse abrindo por completo os primeiros botões do vestido para que assim pudesse morder, beijar e sugar seus seios. Suas mãos agéis feito uma cobra já estavam no seu quadril retirando a calcinha de algodão de Lily, colocando-a no bolso interno do seu casaco.

Ela não se fez de rogada e se desencaixou dele com habilidade, pousando suas mãos no fecho da calça do maroto abrindo-a com excelência e descendo pra repetir o gesto dele de sugar, beijar e enlouquecê-lo com apenas pequenos toques.

Mal as coisas tinham esquentado, eis que se ouve.

**Toc Toc Toc.**

Alguém batia incessantemente na porta e James responde nervoso em alto e bom som...

- Já vai...- ele olha pra Lily e diz . - E nem pense que acabamos por aqui...

- Acho que você esta enganado...- ela sorri marota se levantando e deixando seu _brinquedo_ de lado.

- Estou é? - ele questiona passando sua lingua pelo vale entre os seios dela apertando ela contra sí mais uma vez.

- Tá...completamente. - ela diz em sussurros.

Ele ri.

- Então quero estar errado assim todos os dias.. - falou mordendo o ombro dela.

- Jay...

- Eu sou incrivel...pode falar...só eu mesmo pra te deixar assim...eu sou demais...o que seria de você sem esse maroto gostoso aqui...

**Toc Toc Toc**

- Não. - ela muda de feição ficando brava e empurrando-o pra longe de si. - Odeio quando você faz isso... - diz enquanto abotoa o vestido.

Irritado pelo bater incessante na porta e pela negativa de Lily, ele pergunta:

- O que foi?

- Esse seu ego inflado! - ela diz nervosa. - Você sabe que eu não suporto isso!

- Então acho que ta namorando o cara errado! - ele diz irritado.

- É eu também acho! - já com a roupa composta, ela abre a porta com violência e sai por entre ela, quando observa quem era o insistente que tanto batia na porta.

- Remo? - pergunda surpresa.

- Oi Lils...desculpa... - fala encabulado.

- Que nada...você me livrou de um trasgo! - e ela sai andando, pisando forte pelo corredor.

- James você ta ai? - pergunta cautelosamente Remo.

- To. - diz enquanto ajeitava sua roupa.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ta tudo péssimo...péssimo...- diz batendo na porta com certa força.

- Quer conversar à respeito? - diz se encostando na porta do banheiro.

Ele balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Vá primeiro ao banheiro.

* * *

- O que aconteceu? - Remo pergunta enquanto caminham pelos compartimentos do trem.

- O que sempre acontece...o meu ego infla...a Lily fica nervosa..e eu falo besteira...

- Qual foi a nova?

- Que ela tava namorando o cara errado...não duvido nada ela me ignorar por completo..

- Vocês só dificultam. Nunca vi casal mais apaixonado um pelo outro.

- Huh. - ele diz surpreso ao colocar a mão no casaco e notar algo.

- Esfria a cabeça um pouco e depois se desculpa.

- É o melhor a fazer se eu quero ter uma noite boa.

- Me desculpa pelo banheiro..

- Nada. Quando você subiu no trem? - diz com a cabeça fervilhando, pensando em como sua namorada estaria trajada.

- Duas estações depois de king's Cross, o Sirius me avisou...

- E você vai estudar lá também? - perguntou enquanto chegava na cabine onde estava e verifica que Lily esta sentada comportadamente em um canto, com seu vestido longo verde com branco, emburrada. Ele suspira como alivio.

- Vou verificar se terá cursos de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas...quero ser professor, você sabe.. - fala Remo para o nada.

James senta-se exatamente ao lado de Lily, que permanece imóvel como uma estátua a olhar a paisagem, e conversa um pouco com Remo e Sirius, que nesta hora já esta acordado. Quando o trem pára, e todos começam a sair, Lily empurra James com força na parede da cabine e sussurra raivosamente:

- Que tal você me passar a minha calcinha? Ou você a esqueceu no banheiro?

Ele assustado, e claro não querendo que a namorada andasse pela cidade sem peça de roupa tão importante do vestuário, passou rapidamente o pequeno pedaço de algodão.

- Seria muito pedir pra que você ficasse na porta? Porque se você preferir posso colocá-la na frente de todos!

- Tudo bem Lils. - falou cansado.

* * *

A chegada em Sheffield não foi muito boa, com Lily andando mais longe o possível de James e sendo alvo de olhares e cantadas dos garotos locais, James estava parecendo mais um bomba prestes a explodir, sendo amparado e controlado por Sirius e Remo, que riam silênciosamente a cada ataque do maroto.

Parecia brincadeira, mas a cada república que iam, sempre havia a mesma placa:

**_"Não há mais vagas"_**

O que frustrava Lily, animava James e fazia Sirius e Remo gargalharem.

Tudo parecia estar saindo conforme o planejado, e Lily estava prestes a entrar em pleno desespero por não ter onde morar, seus olhos já estavam vermelhos, com alto indício de uma crise de choro surgir, ao que james perpassa seus braços por sua cintura e tenta acalenta-la.

- Calma Lils, vamos encontrar... - diz baixinho sentando com ela em um banco na frente de mais uma república.

- Calma? Calma, Potter? Se eu não encontrar uma república eu não estudo! Vou ter que ficar enfiada na casa da minha irmã pelo resto do semestre... - disse já chorando e parecendo não se importar com a aproximação do maroto.

Sirius que observava atentamente a república feminina e as respectivas garotas que ali estavam ou seja, suas futuras presas, fixou seu olhar na bela garota loira que conversava animadamente com Remo. Corpo de modelo, cabelos loiros, pele branca, olhos em tom de verde escuro e cara de inocente...era perfeita. Com seu olhar de predador se aproximou.

- Oi.

- Olha, esse é o meu amigo Sirius . - apresentou Remo

- Olá, sou Lari Stur. - disse sorridente.

- O prazer é todo e exclusivamente meu... - flertou Sirius passando a mão por entre seus cabelos negros e compridos.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu em resposta.

- Então Sirius, a Lari estava dizendo que não há mais vagas mesmo nas repúblicas femininas, mas que se a Lily se cadastrar, no próximo semestre, ela tem vaga garantida.

- Isso é bom. - disse coçando o queixo e medindo a garota com o olhar.

- Vamos lá , avisá-la... - disse Remo andando na frente.

* * *

Enquanto caminhavam indo em direção do grupo, Sirius começou o seu jogo.

- Você é dessa república? - perguntou destemido e sorrindente.

- Sim. - ela falou encabulada.

- Estudou em Beauxbatons? Claro que sim, sendo loira e tals...

- Sim estudei, mas como pode ver e ouvir, não tenho sotaque francês... - disse com o vento jogando seus cabelos em seu rosto, ao que Sirius a ajudou colocando os cabelos atrás de sua orelha.

- Você é muito prestativo... - ela agradeceu com os olhos encantadas por tamanha beleza.

- Você não sabe o quanto... - disse ao chegar perto do grupo de amigos. - E ai Lils, mais tranquila?

- Não. Seis meses?

- Ué, mas você pode ficar em algumas repúblicas mistas...- disse angelicamente Larissa. - Existem muitas, a maioria é de meninos, mas se você achar garotos que você conheça...

Os olhos de James se estreitaram e ele fechou as mãos transformando-as em bolas.

- Nossa Lils, então você esta com sorte! Tem uma república na qual ficara o grande Sirius Black, sabe aquele cara legal, charmoso. - disse olhando para a garota com aparência de _veela_ e fazendo Lily gargalhar.

- É uma boa opção. - disse Remo.

- Mais ainda tem quartos? -perguntou Lily.

Com um olhar assassino de James, Sirius respondeu.

- Sim. Que tal vocês dois irem lá conferir?

**-** Vocês não veem? - ela perguntou.

- Não. - Sirius respondeu. - Eu tenho um jantar importante hoje...e ainda vou conversar um pouco com a Larissa.

- Hã. - entendeu Lily. - E você Remo?

- Eu vou com vocês dois.

* * *

A república era como um casarão antigo, toda pintada de branco com dois andares, era rodeada de árvores e ficava no extremo sul da área de repúblicas.

No 2º andar ficava os quartos e no têrreo a sala, a cozinha entre outros. Lily ficou muito feliz em notar que existiam 4 quartos e muito triste ao saber que todos estavão ocupados. Uma nuvem nebulosa de tristeza passou por seus olhos, mas esta foi logo dissipada pela voz calma e bondosa de Remo.

- Você pode ficar com meu quarto Lils...

- Mas e você?

- Eu aguento ficar com o Sirius por seis meses... - disse olhando para James, que sabia exatamente que seria impossível dormir no mesmo quarto que Sirius e as garotas que ele levaria por um semestre, o olhar de Remo era pedinte ou melhor impactante dizendo:" Resolva-se com a Lily" - e ele pareceu entender.

- É uma boa saida então... - disse James.

- É. Obrigada Remo...eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você! - disse o abraçando e beijando suas bochechas enquanto James revirava o olhos.

- De nada Lils. - disse calmo. - Bem parece que esta ficando tarde...vamos?

- Vamos. - disseram os dois em unissono.

A viagem de volta foi mais tranquila, apesar de Lily mal olhar para James, eles estavam conversando animadamente. Ela estava feliz por ter um lugar pra morar e isso amenizava qualquer crise de relacionamento. Ao chegarem, todos foram em direção a Mansão Potter, mesmo Lily contrariada querendo ir inutilmente para a casa de Petúnia que nesse horário, já muito tarde estaria no quinto sono profundo dado por Morpheu.

Jantaram silenciosamente, e Lily infelizmente ou felizmente não teve escolha, com Remo ali, o quarto de visitas estaria ocupado, restando apenas o quarto de James para dormir e ela previa o que aconteceria.

Ele deita na cama depois de ter tomado banho no banheiro do corredor para não incomodá-la e ela aparece depois de alguns minutos retornando do banheiro, deita silenciosamente ao seu lado, um pouco distante, ainda brava com ele, o desejo de abraça-lo é tentador, mas ela se segura.

Ela deita ao seu lado, a luz da janela atravessa o quarto e vai de encontro a pele nua exposta dela. Mesmo estando de vestido e graças a Merlin este sobe, mostrando suas curvas tentadoras. Ela se vira, ficando de barriga pra cima, enquanto ele finge dormir, apesar de seus olhos estarem bem abertos em pequenas fendas observando os seios fartos dela, expremidos pelo pano do vestido subirem e descerem pela sua respiração. Ela morde os lábios e ai o baixo ventre dele queima, queima em reação aquela visão tentadora e neste instante ele passa seu braço por cima do corpo dela, descansando em seu estômago.

Ela não reclama, apenas olha de relance para ele e arfa pesadamente, ela sabe que é apenas questão de segundos para ele puxá-la de encontro a ele e começar a se desculpar. Com esse pensamente na cabeça, ela começa a rir sozinha.

Lily sorri, como se estivesse "aparentemente" gostando do peso de sua mão em seu corpo, bem é isso que ele acha ou imagina. Ele a puxa de encontro a ele, e tenta se desculpar perdido naqueles olhos verdes, que o observa com atento.

- Bem eu...não queria agir daquela forma...é que às vezes eu tenho crises de ego...e...por Merlin, você é mais do que eu pedi...muito mais...e por isso..que às vezes eu me sinto melhor tentando inflar parte de mim pra poder tentar me igualar a você...

- Essa sua idéia é estaparfurdia. - ela falou calma.

- Mas é o meu jeito..

- Sabe o que me irrita? É que parece que eu volto a estar com o ignóbil do Potter do 6º ano novamente...Aquele que se gabava por tudo..

Ele fez uma careta.

- E também...

- Também?

- Às vezes acho que o nosso relacionamente é só baseado nisso... - ela não terminou.

- Em quê?

Ela estava com receio do que ia dizer mais surpreendentemente as palavras sairam correndo de sua boca como em um alivio.

- E que às vezes parece que você só quer transar comigo...só isso...falei.

Ele protestou imediatamente.

- Agora você esta ficando louca Lils...completamente...Desde quando você está com essa ideia na cabeça? Primeiramente, eu não transo com você, transar a gente transa com qualquer uma, é uma coisa mecânica. Com você é diferente, eu sei que é meio blasé e tals, mas eu definitivamente _faço amor com você_, porque pra mim, primeiramente vem o que você esta sentindo e depois eu... Segundo, se você se incomoda com esse meu jeito, essa minha ânsia por você é só você me dizer que eu tento me controlar... - ela ia falar algo mais ele não permitiu. - E terceiro, eu não nego que adoro te abraçar, te beijar, apertar o seu corpo tão macio pedaço por pedaço, te deixar vermelha, te sentir bem próxima a mim ...

Ela o abraça, colocando suas mãos no rosto do maroto.

- Não reclamo de fazer amor com você. - ela sorriu.- Ah..isso é besteira minha...

- Desencanou dessa idéia?

- Sim.

- Eu to perdoado?

- Em parte... me magoa quando você age daquela forma...

- Me magoa estar brigado com você... - ele diz com rosto pidão.

- Mas isso é completamente diferente...

- Eu sei...me desculpa? Eu vou tentar melhorar e você pode me bater se quiser..

- Posso?

Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça e ela começa a dar leves tapas nele enquanto ele beija sua testa, queixo e bochecha.

Depois de alguns segundos de _tapas de amor, _ele rapidamente segura os pulsos dela e sobrepóe seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Então...se eu começasse a tirar a sua roupa..assim bem devargazinho..e te beijasse inteirinha..você ia reclamar? - disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Não...não ia dizer nadinha de nada. - ela sorri.

- Eu te amo. Muito

- Eu te amo. Seu idiota. - ela diz mexendo nos cabelos dele enquanto ele começa a desabotoar o vestido lentamente, deixando-a apenas de calçinha.

- Assim ta bem melhor...- ele diz observando o corpo dela.

- Você ta parecendo um tarado me olhando assim... - disse sorrindo.

- Eu posso...- ele beija a barriga dela. - Afinal sou SEU namorado...

- E eu sou TODA sua...- ela diz arfante pelas carícias.

As carícias continuaram, as mãos explorando cada parte dos seus corpos em um rastro de fogo insaciável, não havia mais roupas era apenas pele com pele, suor com suor. Os beijos eram mais cálidos, gemidos eram ouvidos e esperados, e o sorver dos dois corpos era constante e preciso. James movia-se loucamente dentro dela para cada vez mais sentir o prazer que a pressão por estar dentro dela proporcionava. Lily o prendia entre suas pernas, não querendo que saisse de lá tão cedo.

E sob breves fechos da luz do luar, eles continuaram e continuaram...

* * *

Já de volta a Londres, precisamente em Knightsbridge, Sirius se observava no espelho, ajeitando seu traje negro que deixava seus olhos acinzentados mais visíveis. Colocou perfume e saiu animado para o seu jantar, na verdade "o" jantar.

O restaurante _The Ivy_ um dos mais caros e disputados de londres, estava completamente lotado, isto ele percebeu ao desaparatar a duas quadras de distância. Caminhou com tranquilidade, sustentando seu porte leonino de predador, conversou com o maitre e foi encaminhado a uma mesa reservada ao sul do restaurante.

Sua visão ao chegar foi estonteante. Fernanda estava belíssima com um vestido vermelho com um decote muito generoso em seu colo, estava com os cabelos negros soltos e bebericava sua champagne com calma medindo-o com os olhos ardilosos.

- Caprichou... - ela disse com sua voz sedutora.

- É pra você... - falou sentando na bela e confortável cadeira dourada.

- Oh...por favor! Eu gosto de dominar...não se entregue tão facilmente... - disse olhando ao redor.

- Você esta jogando comigo?

- Você é esperto. - disse colocando as mãos entrelaçadas embaixo do queixo, apoiando.

- E que jogo é esse?

- Você pode dar o nome que quiser...sedução, tentação, alucinação...- disse tomando mais um gole da champgne.

- Eu gosto disso.

- E eu sei que gosta... - disse alisando as pernas dele com a ponta fina do sua sandália por debaixo da mesa.

- E você também..

- Não seja confiante demais...Você é apenas um brinquedo que _às vezes_ eu gosto de brincar..._às vezes_...

Ele sorriu maroto.

O jantar foi tranquilo, com conversas esporádicas e trocas de olhares, além claro de provocações por debaixo da mesa. Logo após jantarem seguiram juntos para a limosine preta que os esperavam lá fora.

- Calma garanhão.. - ela disse retirando Sirius de cima de sí.

- Pra que a calma?...Amor em movimento...essa é a regra... - ele disse beijando os dedos dos pés dela.

- Você esqueceu algo... - ela diz do bar, enquanto colocava um comprimido suspeito na champagne de Sirius. - Eu que domino aqui...

Ele concordou com a cabeça... - Seu escravo. - e tomou todo o conteúdo da taça em um só gole.

Acordou atordoado, mas reconheceu de imediato aonde estava. Conhecia aquele quarto vermelho, era o dela. Seus pesamentos foram deixados pra trás devido a um tapa forte dado em seu rosto.

- Ai..doeu. - disse tentando se movimentar ao que percebeu estar amarrado a cama, pelos punhos e tornozelos.

- Quietinho...Shiiiii - ela disse colocando seu dedo indicador na boca de Sirius.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? - disse observando ela nua, sentada em suas ancas com uma vela acesa em suas mãos.

- Voce vai ver e sentir agora... - disse beijando-o. - Meu garotão... - falou derramando a cera da vela em seu peito nu...

* * *

**_Comentando Reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

**Lilyzinha:** Vamos lá...quanto ao Sirius ok! Assumo: adoro o Chuck e seu jeito cananalha e talvez pense muito nele na hora de escrever as falas e ações do Sirius, mas não é só nele que me inspiro não...tem outros...

**Susaninha:** Adora é? Que tal você com tanto amor..me levar ai pra Portugal? Hein?

**Larisiiinha:** Olha você não tem do que reclamar... Mas confesso, to demorando mais pra postar...também quase nada de review...nem vale a pena...

**Doidinha Prongs:** Dá onde sai as inspirações? PREFIRO NÃO COMENTAR! hahahahaha

**Nandinhah Evans Potter:** Aqui sempre é pelando...você pode tirar o "n" também...hahaha

**Thaty:** Desisti...por enquanto...Mas fico feliz em saber q vc é tão fiel assim...hahahaha

**Taline:** Cara, o Sirius vai aprontar horrores...hahaha Garanto que você vai pessar "bastante" _nele..._

**Fezinha Evans:** O que dizer? Acho melhor _você_ comentar...ADORO


	5. You, your sex is on fire

**

* * *

**

**OMFG!**

" **_You....your sex is on fire". _**

* * *

(...)

- Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? - disse observando ela nua, sentada em suas ancas com uma vela acesa em suas mãos.

- Voce vai ver e sentir agora... - disse beijando-o. - Meu garotão... - falou derramando a cera da vela em seu peito nu.

A sensação da cera derretida em seu peito era dolorosa, algo queimando, dilacerando sua pele. Mas em contrapartida a sensação da lingua de serpente dela delineando a ferida e abrandando o fogo com sua saliva, era enervante, prazerosa.

Todas as vezes.

Ela se estica e pega um copo de whisky no criado mudo ao lado da cama, seu seio já eriçado se encosta ao peito dele. Elegantemente ela bebe um pouco daquele liquido caramelo e retira um cubo de gelo de seu interior. Sirius a olha atônito. Como uma criança ela começa a cantarolar uma música em tom baixo, contido, enquanto desliza o gelo pela boca, pescoço, peito e conseguintes partes daquele corpo masculino.

Ele respira com dificuldade enquanto ela o coloca entre seus lábios, tão presunçosamente, observando e sentindo sua potência. Nada durou muito, em quantificação temporal, pois as sensações foram avassaladoras e desejosas e desejadas e explosivas e só terminou quando ela retirou seus lábios e ele liberou a tensão.

Novamente um tapa acertou seu rosto e unhas arranharam a sua pele já irritada pela cera. Ela bebeu mais algumas vezes, depositou um pouco de bebida na boca do maroto, o embreagando, ludibriando.

Mal recuperou sua força e já estava ela, montada sobre sua haste, movimentando-se convulsivamente sobre seu corpo, não o olhava, olhava além. Parecia estar sozinha, ele percebeu. As vezes sentia o hálito quente dela afundando em seu pescoço ou observava seu corpo curvilineo nos breves momentos em que seus olhos estavam abertos, quando ainda não estava cego.

Após se satisfazer ela o dessamarou, lhe entregou as roupas e pediu que ele fosse embora.

- Eu não posso dormir aqui com você?

- Não, não durmo com brinquedos. - disse secamente.

Ele sorriu negramente.

- Vá, tem um táxi lhe esperando.

- Qual é o seu problema? Você não é alérgica a mim.

- Não quero intimidade.

- Intimidade? - ele gargalhou. - Depois de um sexo desse, você diz que não temos intimidade?

- Vá! - disse rispida sobre seus cabelos negros.

A porta foi sentida enquanto ele coçava o queixo e começava a vestir suas roupas no corredor amplo e branco. Desceu as escadas e ignorou o táxi, estava pensativo.

Fora prazeroso, inovador, mas estranho.

Estranho? Sim, e pela primeira vez Sirius Black se sentiu usado.

* * *

- Dormir com você no mesmo quarto? Na mesma casa? Todo dia?- ela perguntou franzindo suas sobrancelhas e levantando da cama. - Corta essa!

James esperou um pouco, mirava e se deliciava com a imagem de sua namorada andando nua por seu quarto, se perguntava como algo tão "comum" teoricamente poderia ser tão apelativo para ele. Não compreendia se era o cair de ombros em cada passo, ou se era o modo como ela tentava e inutilmente conseguia encobrir o seu corpo, como se uma pequena fração daquela pele exposta não causasse um bombardeio em seu coração, que fazia seu sangue correr furiosamente por suas veias a desejando.

- Qual é o problema? - ele questiona.

- O problema é que eu ainda não casei com você.... - James riu e piscou o olho direito para ela que sorriu. - E nem quero agora... Sou muito jovem.

- Mas bem que poderia, né ? Imagina ter esse corpinho aqui todo pra você a cada dia. - disse mostrando seu corpo e gargalhando.

Lily também sorri.

- James acorda, acabamos de nos formar e nem temos onde morar......além de outras coisas. - diz procurando suas roupas.

- Procrastinando? Huh? - ele levanta e a abraça.

- Não, não estou procrastinando. Estou sendo inteligente. - diz se afastando do abraço.

- Eu te convenço em uns minutos, tenho certeza... - diz maliciosamente voltando a abraçá-la.

Começou a mordiscar o seu pescoço, suas mãos se posicionaram uma sobre um seio e a outra deslizava por sua cintura indo mais abaixo, mais profundamente.

- Esquece! - ela sai bruscamente do abraço como se algo pinicasse sua pele. - As coisas não são resolvidas só com sexo, James.

- Verdade. Você está certa, por isso eu só faço amor com você.. - ele diz provocando.

- Você não vai conseguir, James! Eu não vou morar com você, não vou morar junto com os marotos.... - falou começando a ruborizar com raiva, vestindo o vestido com pressa, cruzando os braços e sentando pesadamente na cama.

- Tá, ta certo e então o que você vai fazer? Vai morar em uma barraca? - diz irônicamente.

- Preferivel. - diz batucando seu pé com relativa força na comoda.

James ri em escárnio.

- Você está dizendo que prefere dormir em uma barraca a dormir comigo ou dormir na mesma república que eu e os nossos amigos? - diz incrédulo e com um pontada de raiva.

Devido a falta de resposta da ruiva ele dispara as palavras com fúria. - O que você acha que eu sou?

- James, calma.

- Calma? - ele repete automáticamente.

- Olha eu to tentando não começar uma briga, mas acho que contigo é impossivel passar um dia sem essa trivialidade..... - ela bufa e passa as mãos pelo cabelo. - Eu sei quem você é, mas parece que você não me entende....

- Entender o que? É simples: você precisa de um lugar pra morar e nós temos. É você que complica as coisas colocando principios inexistentes. - o moreno falou e logo após virou-se rumo ao guarda roupa.

- Eu não..

- Estou usando subterfúgios..... - ele completa a frase dela.

- Acho que é você que não entende que eu posso não querer ficar grudada com você o dia todo! - ela diz quase gritando.

Ele a olha sério, seus olhos ficam fixos, sua expressão congela.

Surge um caroço na garganta dela.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo castanho o bagunçando mais. Coloca uma blusa azul e uma bermuda caqui e se vira lentamente, quase na mesma proporção e velocidade que as palavras saem de sua boca.

- Você quer um tempo?

As palavras são frias e agudas; navalhas perfurando seu peito.

Ela levanta o rosto que estava enterrada em suas mãos e diz. - Por que você tem que ser sempre tão drástico?

- Você disse que precisa de espaço, que eu te sufoco.

- Sim, mas não é necessário ser levado tão literalmente. James eu quero ser sua namorada, não sua babá ou a pessoa que atrapalha os relacionamentos dos garotos...James por Merlim serei eu , você, Sirius, Remo e mais um garoto que nem conheço. Imagina! Eu não vou ter liberdade nenhuma com tantos olhos masculinos pra cima de mim.

- Eles nunca..

- E o outro garoto? E não venha me dizer que é confortável pra você.

- Não, mas..

- Mas?

- Eu não vejo tanta diferença, Lils. Daqui de casa, de Hogwarts e de uma república.... e só será 6 meses.

- Você quer tanto que eu vá assim? - questiona formando uma ruga em sua testa.

- Sim. - ele diz contendo um sorriso, estava conseguindo.

Ela olha pra baixo e aperta com força sua mão. Seus pés tornam-se muito interessantes.

- Posso pensar? - ela questiona mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Ele sorri.

- Claro Lils, ninguém está te obrigando ou forçando a ir...

- Até parece. - ela diz baixinho.

Ele coloca ambas as mãos no rosto dela e se senta ao seu lado; encosta sua testa na dela e respira profundamente.

- Não me abandone, entre tudo que eu peço, por favor não faça isso. - ele diz baixinho.

Ela levanta seus olhos e viaja no castanho e no verde, e na mistura oscilosa em seus olhos.

- Se você for morar na barraca eu vou com você. Pra onde você for eu vou.

Ela balança a cabeça e seus olhos questionam em silêncio.

- Pra que isso Potter?

Ele levanta e caminha até a porta em passos curtos e lentos.

- Porque, não sei, talvez você queira uma espaço maior e eu não caiba mais nele.

- Você é tão idiota!

Ele permanece enrijecido no beiral da porta.

- Mas é meu! E tem por obrigação vir aqui e me dar um beijo, mas se quiser eu posso fingir que não sei essa informação e então você poderá roubá-lo.

- Não sei, beijo chileno ou francês? - ele questiona coçando a nuca.

- Tenho preferência por qualquer um que venha da sua boca. - ela diz se levantando.

- Tem é? - ele se aproxima.

Ela assenti com a cabeça.

- Então pede, Evans! - ele diz a agarrando pela cintura.

- Beije-me.

Uma mistura de sabores: mel e vontade, amora e desejo, medo e mãos; mãos decifrando todo o corpo, tentando descobrir, tentando acalentar e dizer que não. Medo de estar saindo do controle, de fazer o que não quer, de ficar presa e outro medo, medo de perda.

Não obstante o ar foi preciso, simplesmente necessário e útil para modificar o local do beijo. O pescoço alvo era deflorado, incendiado por lábios molhados e apaixonados, caricias traziam consigo arrepios irresistiveis. E James entra de novo dentro dela, gentilmente como sempre, delirante como agora, enquanto Lily empurra seu quadril colando-se ao máximo nele, se movimentando enquanto falava com sua voz completamente despedaçada de prazer: "Não há celula nem espaço em meu corpo em que você não exista." Os prazeres se fundem, e eles se apertam forte um ao outro.

Não há perda nem briga quando estão unidos assim.

* * *

_**Ok, as sete horas então, beijos querida Lari**_. - Sirius falava alto ditando o que escrevia em um pergaminho.

- Vai encontrar a _veela_? - disse James rindo.

- E você vai amarrar a ruiva no pé da sua cama na república? - falou sarcástico.

- Não, acho que vou morar em uma barraca com ela. - disse tranquilo, sentando na poltrona mais larga na sala.

- Vai ser mosquiteiro então......bem maroto. Vai ser interessante passar de madrugada lá por perto para escutar o dona Lily Evans Potter.

- Você é doente.

- E você sabe feitiços.

- O que ouve? Qual é o motivo de tanto mau humor...Comeu algo que não gostou?

Coçando o nariz e esticando as pernas na mesa de centro da sala, ele fala. - Quase isso.

- Foi aquela...

- Sim.

- Hum. - fica pensativo por um minuto diante da resistência do amigo em lhe contar o que se passa. - Mudando de assunto você sabe quem é o cara que vai dividir a casa com a gente? - diz tentando soar desinteressado.

- Tratasse de Hugh Smith.

- Você ta brincando?

- Não querido cervo, guarde muito bem o seu lirio pois garanto que o seu querido idolo vai querer despedaçá-lo...

- Isso foi sem graça.

- Lembre-se do último campeonato e do jogo em que você levou a pequena ruiva.

- Ok, Sirius.

- Então, desculpe mas tenho um encontro.

- Com a virgem. Irônico não?

- Ela não é. - diz balançando a cabeça como se afastasse a ideia da cabeça.

- Aposto quantos sicles quiser, 100? - diz cruzando as pernas.

- Fechado.

Eles dão as mãos comprovando o contrato.

- Ela não é uma Lily Evans..... - diz debochando.

- Meus pesames......até porque você não aguentaria. - diz presunçoso.

- Veelas são veelas.

- E Fernandas são Fernandas e pelo que vejo você não aguentou.

- Idiota.

- E por falar no demônio, ela mandou um presente pra você, tá lá no seu quarto. Mamãe quase teve um enfarte ao ver.

- Ok, mochileiro.... - disse já subindo as escadas em uma pressa descomunal.

- Quer uma gemada? - grita James para as escadas enquanto gargalha e coça a cabeça desprentensiosamente. Há algo a fazer.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

- Excitante a idéia, não? - ela sussurra em seu ouvido enquanto morde o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Imagina aqueles lábios carnudos e vermelhos dela, seus seios fartos e firmes, aqueles braços musculosos dele e aquelas suas mãos grandes...Hummmmm Dá água na boca... - ela geme.

- Mal-di-ta! -- ele gagueija.

* * *

**Da autora:**

Suponho que se eu pedir desculpas, ou me ajoelhar sobre o milho, ou rezar um rosário não irá adiantar..... Mas mesmo assim : Pardon me!

Capítulo curto? Sim, sem ideias e sem tempo. Mas acho que tá legal..hahahaha

NÃO PAREI COM AS FICS. Isso é verdade até pq estou atualizando.

Beijocas super especiais as garotas que me motivaram a escrever este capítulo: Thaty (fidelíssima), Girl Storm (I miss U), Alice Hills (Kathryn? Eu acho que não...), Larissiiinha (Vc não é maluca.), Blackforever (Que bom!) e Jaque Weasley (Huh? Você me precupa...me irrita e me instiga).

**Ninha Baudelaire **


	6. Can't somebody take me home

**OMFG!**

"**Can't somebody take me home"**

* * *

- Eu estou exausta! – bufou Lily se jogando em cima do colchão de casal, que, diga-se de passagem, era o único móvel da barraca.

James arquea a sobrancelha e sorri levemente, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – O que tanto você fez para estar assim tão exausta? – ele diz deitando ao seu lado.

- Nunca pensei que a Escola de Curandeirismo fosse assim tão cansativa. São tantos nomes, tantas ervas, que chega dar um nó na cabeça.

- Lily Evans com problemas no estudo? Isso é raro. – ele diz colocando seus braços na base da sua nuca servindo como travesseiro.

Apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos ela o encara. – Não é bem isso. Mas olha a nossa situação... – ela diz apontando com o queixo para a barraca – Não temos nada comestível, quer dizer não temos nada, além é claro desde colchão.

- Já não é o suficiente? – Ele brinca. Na verdade não era, mas nada como uma piada suja para deixá-la nervosa, afinal, ela ficava encantadora. Contudo, tudo estava uma bagunça, ele não conseguira que ela mudasse de idéia e fosse dividir a casa com os garotos e, como um bom namorado e ciumento exemplar fora ficar com ela.

Não tiveram muito tempo para arrumar as coisas. A barraca, _enorme_ por sinal, fora dada por seu pai e já se passara cinco dias desde o inicio das aulas e eles ainda não tinham arrumado as coisas. Limitando-se a um único e importantíssimo móvel que fora dado por Sirius em uma conotação nenhum pouco cândida.

A mudança fora rápida, pois Lily brigara feio com Vernon quando este tentou controlar o seu horário de chegada e saída de sua residência. Sua irmã pouco ajudará e, ela então resolveu agilizar as coisas.

Ela sorri. – Infelizmente não James. Eu prefiro gastar o meu dinheiro comprando as coisas para cá do que ficar comendo todo dia fora. Não que eu tivesse muito. – ela fala deitando sua cabeça no peito dele.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo dela. Sedoso e agora liso. – Eu gostei dele assim.

- Vai ficar por pouco tempo. – ela responde com seus olhos fechados.

- Antes que você durma, que tal irmos comprar algumas coisas. Ainda está cedo, e o Beco Diagonal ainda está aberto. Além do que eu tenho que comprar ingressos para o Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol.

- Eu pensei que o Sirius tivesse comprado. – ela fala já de pé.

- Eu não tenho certeza disso, por isso vou comprar. E, nem tem como mandar uma coruja porque ele vai novamente sair com a veela. – ele diz segurando a cintura de Lily e caminhando tranquilamente para a saída.

X

- Juro por Merlin, amanhã eu vou acabar com o Prongs. Olha só esse machucado que ele me fez. – reclama Sirius para um Remus completamente largado no sofá.

- Não seja mulherzinha Sirius. Vocês não estão em treinamento? – ele pergunta ao que o outro aquiesce - Pois então é para isso que ele serve.

- Ok, mas o James já ta arranjado com a Lily e eu? Eu tenho um encontro hoje! E a minha imagem?

- Você está ficando absurdo. Com quem?

- Larissa. Nossa ela é uma visão.

- Eu sei. – diz Remus coçando o pescoço. – Mas você não estava saindo com a dominadora? Qual é o nome dela mesmo?

- Nem eu sei. – ele finge - Faz mais de uma semana que não nos vemos.

- Pelo presente que ela te deu, acho que logo, logo você terá noticias. – diz se levantando. - O papo ta bom, mas agora eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, pois alguém me espera.

- O lobinho está saindo com alguém... Quem? – questiona maliciosamente Sirius.

- Não é da sua conta. Bye – diz se retirando do recinto.

- Garanto que a minha é mais _gostosa_. – diz Sirius para si mesmo prepotentemente enquanto vestia a camiseta e observava pela janela da república, bem ao longe a barraca de James.

X

- Eu preciso de um big, mega sorvete. Além de pés novos. – diz a ruiva cansada após a exaustiva e interminável sessão de compras.

- Eu vou precisar de mãos novas daqui a pouco. – menciona James pelo peso das sacolas que estava carregando.

- Ser um cavalheiro tem dessas coisas. – ela diz passando a mão pelo cabelo dele carinhosamente e beijando sua bochecha. Ela desce sua mão pelo braço dele e pega uma sacola, ao que ele reclama e as toma de volta.

- Eu carrego ok. – ele diz em um tom fraco de autoritarismo.

- Eu só queria facilitar as coisas. – ela diz entrando na sorveteria e rapidamente voltando – Ali dentro tem mesas vazias, entra e descansa. – assim ele faz. – E, qual é o teu sabor favorito mesmo?

- Pralines and Cream (v. a/n)

- Ok. – ela dá um rápido selinho nele ao que ele faz um muxoxo. – Vai ser mais gostoso com o sorvete.

Ela pisca o olho de forma sensual e sai; com ele observando atentamente o vai e vem de seus quadris e todos os observadores da pequena loja.

X

Ele desce as escadas apressadamente. O cabelo ainda molhado respinga um pouco sobre a parede ao mesmo tempo em que o perfume faz uma trilha por onde ele passava.

Sirius está pronto para um encontro.

Este seria o quarto encontro com Larissa Stur ou como todos se referiam: a _veela. _Os primeiros foram mais como um encontro de amigos do que um encontro amoroso, nenhum beijo foi dado claro, se você não contar os dados na bochecha ao deixá-la na porta da sua república. Ele sempre era _tão_romântico.

Coisa que não era tão comum, mas, ela tinha uma "coisa" que Sirius não sabia explicar que o chamava para ela. Obviamente ele queria saber se essa breve explosão química aconteceria na cama também. Afinal, era isso que ele desejava esta noite.

E com isso ganhar a aposta feita com James.

Quando desaparatou, colocou uma mecha da sua pequena franja para trás, ajeitou a gola da camiseta e entrou no pequeno pub. Não demorou muito para avistá-la. Não se tornava difícil encontrá-la, já que a maioria dos homens presentes já tinha notado a sua esbelta figura.

Ela estava em uma pequena mesa redonda, exatamente no canto do bar. Parecia que ela estava adivinhando os pensamentos dele e suas futuras ações, ele imaginou, pois, além de sentar naquele local, a sua roupa não deixava as coisas muito fáceis, devido à observância de suas curvas.

Beijou a ponta de seus dedos, as junções e, propriamente a mão. Lábios quentes sobre uma pele fria.

A noite parecia promissora.

X

Novamente ela se joga na cama. Novamente exausta. Solta um suspiro alto e olha para o lado; James está com os olhos fechados. Adormecido.

"Coitado" ela pensa, carregou as sacolas de compra do supermercado e ainda ajudou a guardá-las. Obviamente ele poderia ter levitado ou diminuído (como no caso dos móveis), mas, em uma demonstração de quão cavalheiro e forte poderia ser, preferiu a dor ao ócio. Homens.

O seu banho tinha sido longo, pois, adorava a sensação de relaxamento que a água quente proporcionava nos músculos do ombro. Não lavara o cabelo, deixando-o ainda liso para que James se deleitasse com a visão. De certa forma, ela gostava de agradá-lo e, depois de tanto esforço, ele merecia algo.

Ela se estica na cama e cobre metade do seu corpo com o lençol, quando de repente James se move, colocando sua mão por dentre a camisola translúcida que ela usava; as mãos ainda calejadas friccionam sua pele dando uma gostosa sensação enquanto ele a puxava para mais próximo dele.

- James? – ela sussurra, não sabendo se aquilo era uma reação do corpo adormecido dele ou se ele estava acordado.

- Shh... – ele ordena beijando sua clavícula, enquanto suas mãos correm por seu corpo.

Ele sabia como tirá-la do ar e, com tantos toques em diferentes lugares, ela não conseguia manter um raciocínio lógico.

- Fingido... – ela diz, mas o seu protesto novamente é negado por lábios famigerados postos sobre o seu. Mas eles não descansam sobre ali por muito tempo, eles começam a trilhar um caminho sobre seu queixo e garganta antes de continuar sua jornada mais abaixo. Encontrando os volumosos seios.

Ele primeiro traça com sua língua um círculo, depois começa a sugar, continuamente.

E ela sente seu corpo começar a arder, seu coração bater mais rápido e seu corpo responder imediatamente; seus quadris flexionam e suas mãos pressionam fortemente James contra os seus seios.

Ela bagunça os cabelos dele enquanto diminui a pressão de seus braços e aumenta a do seu quadril. Ele desce encostando sua língua quente em seu umbigo, segurando com ambas as mãos sua cintura, a delineando. Ele desce, e o ar parece faltar para ela, o coração acelera mais rápido e indiscutivelmente seu sangue está fervente; as mãos grandes e calejadas pedem passagem e ela abre suas pernas.

E é com um suspiro que ela sente a caricia que a língua dele faz. Ele continua e continua, atento e prestativo até escutar que seus gemidos denotam o mais alto grau de prazer e seus quadris o informarem que o serviço foi muito bem feito.

Ele sobe novamente e ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto através da boca urgente sobre a sua. Ele lhe beija, ele lhe morde, acaricia seus seios e ela o empurra, mudando as posições. Ela deita sobre ele, pressionando seu corpo com o dele e o beija violentamente, ela se afasta, mas, ele a pressiona novamente contra ele.

- Lily... não brinca comigo.

Os olhos dela flutuam, quando sente ele pressionar seu corpo mais fortemente ao dela e mover-se para frente. Ela se permite deleitar por alguns minutos, mas logo vira o jogo e pode assim, observar com atento o seu amado com seus olhos fechados, respirando com certa dificuldade. Ele tenta colocar suas mãos na pequena cintura dela, para acelerar o andamento das coisas, mas, ela não permite e ri da cara dele quando ele questiona levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorri junto e ela o abraça, fazendo-o sentar. Ela vai ao seu ritmo dolorosamente sôfrego, mas, parece que ele quer mais, então ele enterra seu rosto entre os seios rijos e já inchados, e a direciona a uma velocidade mais rápida.

E ele só se entrega quando a vê se desfalecer. Um lamento sai por entre seus lábios e ele relaxa.

- Você é maravilhosa, Lily. – ele diz controlando sua respiração e beijando o topo da cabeça dela quando já deitados.

- Você dá pro gasto. – ela diz divertida, enquanto seus dedos brincam com o bico do peito dele.

Ele sorri não acreditando naquilo que acabara de ouvir. – Como?

Ela olha novamente para ele, sobe seu corpo e puxa o lábio inferior dele. - O que foi Potter?

- Nada, Evans.

Ela gargalha em plenos pulmões. – James você é uma figura.

- Evans, você quer realmente acabar com a minha auto-estima, não é? – ele diz colocando suas mãos estrategicamente em sua costela. – Agora você vai ter que pagar.

- Você não é louco Potter! – ela questiona com seus olhos em chamas, convidando-o.

Cócegas são distribuídas sem piedade.

Lily gargalha, chora, chuta, pede piedade e James não atende.

- Diga que eu sou o melhor. – ele ordena sem nenhum traço de brincadeira em seu rosto.

- Você... é ... o ... melhor. – ela fala sem ar.

- Maravilhoso.

- Ma... ra... vi... lho...so.

Ele pára, e enxuga as lágrimas do rosto dela.

- Eu te amo, Potter. – ela diz séria.

- Eu não ordenei isso.

- Mas eu digo mesmo assim. – ela diz mordendo os lábios.

Ele a encara por longos minutos.

- Sem palavras?

- Não. È que eu acabei de constatar que você é a única mulher que me deixa sem ar e sem resposta. = ele diz se aproximando perigosamente do espaço entre o seu pescoço e a clavícula

X

Com o seu copo de firewhisky já vazio, ele decide agir, convidando-a para ir dar um passeio _fora_ do bar.

Mal caminharam o suficiente para não ter audiência e ele a encosta na parede dando um beijo rústico, porém, provocativo. Suas mãos tiram a alça do vestido negro dela, descem por sua cintura e param em seu quadril. Ele se pressiona a ela, e em apenas alguns segundos eles estão colados desde a boca até os quadris.

Ainda por cima do vestido, sua mão tenta acariciar um dos seios, no que ela o pára. Ele tenta novamente com uma dose maior de carinho e ela novamente o pára. Ele arquea a sobrancelha.

- O que?

- As coisas não são assim. – ela diz

- O que? – ele questiona rindo. - Você é _virgem_? – pergunta sarcasticamente

Ela fica calada, suas bochechas coram.

- Você é virgem? – ele fala em desespero e confusão.

Com um tímido aceno ela admite para o moreno lindo e perfeito a sua frente. Sim EU sou virgem. Não que isso seja um crime capital ou que ofenda alguém, mas até mesmo o simples fato de acenar e admitir o que era para um Deus grego como aquele pareceu afundar o seu estomago. Será que ele a levaria a sério ou a deixaria de lado já que não poderia (por enquanto) oferecer o que ele queria?

O fato de ainda permanecer imaculada não era por falta de pretendentes ou possibilidades, mas por falta de tato destes. O fato de não ter sido tocado por ninguém a não ser por si própria era até interessante, pois não teve seu corpo violado por mãos sujas e impróprias. Mas isso não quer dizer que pensamentos não rolavam incessamente em sua mente.

Não, definitivamente não, o desejo corria por suas veias e, em seus pensamentos e sonhos impróprios tão corriqueiros.

Como seria sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu e o prazer que ele ofereceria?

Mas esses pensamentos duraram menos que 2 segundos em sua cabeça, porque o medo de rejeição faz com que um leve ódio surja.

- Isso importa? - ela diz ainda encostada na parede. - Porque se for tão importante, por favor, não perca o seu tempo comigo.

Ele que tinha mordido seus lábios para tentar não rir sobre tal revelação colocou em seu rosto um sorriso que de certa forma parecia malicioso.

A risada reprimida não era baseada diretamente na pequena veela a sua frente e sim pelas ultimas palavras trocadas com James.

Agora devia a quantia de 100 sicles a um pervertido. Sim, pervertido, porque para um cara adivinhar que uma garota é virgem mesmo sem trocar no mínimo 10 palavras com ela significa que ele ou é adivinho ou ele é James Potter. E isto é surpreendente, pois ele Sirius Black com toda a sua fama de pegador histórico em Hogwarts não tinha nem ao menos percebido, não que isso seja uma coisa que venha escrito na testa da garota em letras garrafais, mas é algo intrínseco, precisa ter uma certa sensibilidade para perceber isso, é com certeza sensibilidade é coisa para Remus e não para James, mas pensando bem o fato de ele namorar Lily talvez o tenha deixado mais perceptivo.

Ele não iria desistir dela. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido o primeiro homem de alguém. E isso definitivamente era excitante.

- Isso é um mero detalhe, detalhe o qual não tem nenhuma significância. - ele diz maliciosamente indo beijar a clavícula dela.

X

Depois de alguns longos minutos eles retornam para dentro do bar. Eles conversam sobre tudo, ela era realmente interessante e, pela primeira vez Sirius conseguiu debater assuntos com uma mulher sem necessariamente fazer sexo com ela, incluindo Lily é claro.

E isso definitivamente isso era bom.

Já com várias cervejas amanteigadas e firewhiskys digeridos, ela pede licença e vai ao banheiro. Ele observa o seu caminhar quando duas mãos tampam os seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – uma voz conhecidíssima questiona.

- Prefiro me manter leigo.

Ela retira as mãos e fica a sua direita. – Por que?

- Me recordo muito bem do nosso último encontro Fernanda.

- Passado é passado. – diz ela sentando e olhando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada a sua frente. – Encontro?

Ele rola os olhos e diz. – Sim.

Ela parece pensar por um tempo. – Tanto faz, eu preciso conversar com você. Agora você escolhe, na frente dela ou a sós.

- E se eu não quiser.

- Você não tem escolha.

Ele respira profundamente e escreve um bilhete em um guardanapo. – Vamos, seja rápida.

Ela o dirige para o fundo do bar

X

- Ah Sirius não seja tímido. – ela diz colocando suas mãos no zíper da calça que ele trajava.

- Eu não sou, e não foi para isso que você me trouxe aqui.

Os lábios dela rumam ao seu ouvido, em um sussurro dolorosamente delicioso.

- Eu quero que você morda a minha língua e, quero que você me beije.

Ele fica congelado, mas as mãos dela fazem um trabalho maravilhoso, e para uma pessoa que já fora frustrada naquela mesma noite, aquilo era o céu.

Ele puxa violentamente os cabelos negros dela e encaixa sem muita delicadeza sua boca a dela.

Entre uma respiração e outra ela diz: - Ela é melhor do que eu?

Ainda não há resposta.

Um tapa é deferido ao rosto milimetricamente perfeito.

- Me responda agora! Ela é ou não melhor do que eu? – questiona a morena já sem nenhuma paciência.

Com cara de poucos amigos, Sirius rola os olhos e responde sem vontade: - Não.

X

Tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada e visivelmente já cansada de esperar, Larissa se levanta da mesa a fim de procurar pelo seu respectivo e suposto par da noite. Não foi assim que ela imaginou esse encontro.

Procura na frente do bar, olha minuciosamente por dentro, pergunta ao barman até que um dos milhares de embriagados lhe conta que viu ´_um cara meio que parecido_` indo em direção do fundo do bar.

Ela acha estranho, mas, segurando firmemente sua varinha na mão esquerda se dirige até o local.

Afinal, não custava nada verificar.

A porta chia quando aberta completamente e, um barulho estranho chama sua atenção. São gemidos entrecortados com a voz de uma mulher pedindo para ser chamada de ´_puta_`. Ela ri baixinho e põe a mão sobre a boca, como se quisesse abafar. Ela sabe que está havendo um encontro amoroso ali, disso ela tem certeza, é óbvio que o mais correto seria voltar e continuar a sua procura por Sirius, mas, a curiosidade é algo muito comum entre humanos e ela como qualquer uma, adoraria ver aquela cena e verificar quem era os protagonistas.

Praticamente na ponta do pé, ela vai silenciosamente caminhando até o muro e para bem na quina externa da parede. Eles estavam bem ali, ao seu lado e se ela colocasse só um pouquinho o rosto para fora veria os causadores daqueles gemidos que ainda a fazia rir.

O coração dela bate mais forte e ela balança os braços tentando contes o riso pela excitação alheia; seu dedo bate contra a parede áspera e ela sente a dor lhe afligir em leves e profundas fincadas. Para não gritar, ela decide que já passou da hora de ver os tais devassos e, joga levemente seu corpo para fora da quina e fica congelada com o que vê.

Sirius está ajoelhado seminu, segurando com uma das mãos o quadril da garota e com a outra mão os cabelos negros dela. Ele parece sem foco enquanto direciona o corpo da morena para o seu. Ambos nem parecem notar a sua presença estarrecida de frente ao casal.

A garota tenta e falha visivelmente colocar o seu cabelo negro e longo, que fazia uma semi cortina em frente ao seu rosto para trás, utilizando uma das mãos que a apoiavam no chão para isto.

Eles pareciam animais.

Animais cegos que continuavam a impulsionar um corpo contra o outro na sua presença.

De repente um ódio cresce em seu peito e ela sabe que se tem que fazer presente. Retirando uma das suas sandálias plataforma com os dedos ainda doloridos, ela a joga em direção a Sirius.

A mira é certeira e, acerta o peito do rapaz que olha com rapidez para ela.

- NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU, NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM! SEU ... SEU ... CANALHA!

E a única coisa que Sirius pode ver além do corpo tremulo e os olhos esbugalhados da bela veela a sua frente, foi a sua própria vergonha.

* * *

(a/n) – Sorvete Hãagen Dazs ( baunilha com calda de caramelo e nozes). Por sinal, o meu favorito.

Tanto Fernanda como Larissa são **PERSONAGENS** e por isso suas ações são apenas fictícias.

Eu **não** gostei do capítulo. Reescrevi umas cinco vezes (em Eat You Alive já são 7 reescritas e nada), mas como ia se formar três meses e nada, postei. Ainda passa pela minha cabeça reescrever a fic toda, mas, para isso preciso de tempo e paz de espírito coisa que não está acontecendo muito freqüentemente.

O trecho postado no capitulo anterior provavelmente fará parte do próximo; e possivelmente se eu não der uma de louca, reescreverei esse capítulo.

Vocês conheceram melhor o ponto de vista da Larissa. Não se preocupem.

Obrigada por todas as reviews. Continuem sempre assim. Mas vou responder uma em especial:

**Jaque** **Wesley**: O seu caso é minucioso. C'mon.

Conversa Sirius X Potter: Não é sua culpa, sério, acho que não me expressei tão adequadamente a respeito do contexto que queria passar (mas espero que você tenha entendido pelo menos 1%).

Sirius X Sexualidade: Não, ele não é bee, fruta ou qualquer tipo de flor. Ele é macho e, com uma peixeira na mão. Hahahahaha

Lily X James ou A louca X O encurralador: Bem, a Lily assim como toda mulher pensa e, pensa muito. E nesse ponto é um raciocinio interessante pois ninguem quer ser obrigada a fazer nada e, nem a morar com quem não deseja... e vejamos: morar com o namorado é uma coisa, morar com o namorado e os amigos dele é outra e completamente diferente. - No entanto James como qualquer homem, quer ter as coisas da forma que deseja e na hora que deseja.

Irritabilidade X Chocolate: Você esqueceu da palavra principal: INSTIGA. De certa forma eu acho interessante a sua perpectiva perante as minhas estórias, o lado cômico que você encontra. Eu prefiro pessoas que me instigam à pessoas que apenas aceitam.

Chifres: É uma possibilidade.

x

Beijos de uma _Ninha Baudelaire_ desgostosa.

Pergunta: É só o meu, ou todos os profiles do FF estão dando pau?


End file.
